


In This Light I Cannot Hide

by context_please



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Character Study, F/M, I'm at the metaphors again, Metaphors, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/context_please/pseuds/context_please
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kisses like she's dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Light I Cannot Hide

She kisses like she’s dying.

John’s lips tingle with it. His face feels like the embers left after a night of blazing fire, flame gone but burning constantly under his skin. She blossoms beneath him, skin soft as rose petals and teeth stinging on his lips. Lithe like a cat, lazy eyes watchful. He drown is sapphire waters.

When she slides onto him, everything slots into place. She is the first time he set foot on the SSV Normandy; the first time he used a biotic; his first successful mission. She is brilliance, weaving through his mind inexorably. Twining into him, sweet body slick on his, in his mind and heart and soul. Flooding into him. Dusting off the dusty anguish of his old photos and placing new ones beside them. She is whole and beautiful and buried so deeply he may never dig her out.

He lost his world, torn down around him with guns and knives and death. He lost his squadron, in the bright sand and red dust of a Thresher Maw. He failed Wrex. Wasted Kaidan’s life. John Shepard keeps his ledger. Records the names. Plays his hand, only to be out-bluffed by the universe.

But she is here. Eye-to-eye, chest-to-chest. She is captivating. He watches emotions bubble onto her face, sending ripples across the pond: beautiful ripples. She laps at him, the water against his endless shore, and he vanishes with her rising.

He is a lifeless moon, circling endlessly around her. Worthless barren plains are all he has. But still she pulls him in, keeps him by her side. He spins around her in perpetual motion, seeing her beauty from all angles and offering nothing but emptiness in return.

And they spin together, always within sight.

He’s lost so much.

But she is here.

And she has given him everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help myself. Little metaphor-filled drabbles are my weakness.


End file.
